


The Man Formally Known As Joker

by KROWRIM



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Adults, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Past Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KROWRIM/pseuds/KROWRIM
Summary: Akira finds himself still living in the country after a death of a loved one. When his lover invites faces from the past to confront him, he begins to wonder where it went wrong. Whatever happened to Joker?
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Mifune Chihaya, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 9





	The Man Formally Known As Joker

**Author's Note:**

> When you got like 5 stories to update but suddenly have another idea:

20XX, 8 years after the defeat of Yaldabaoth.

In a small mountain village rested a home. Though it was near the village, it was isolated enough for its owners to be left alone. The trees that surroned it gave a sense of comfort compared to the big city the two owners once knew well. The loud noise was replaced with a soothing silence. The crowded streets were now empty trails. It wasn't ideal for many, but it was perfect for Akira Kurusu. The young man of 24 lived with his lover, a fortune teller named Chihaya Mifune, who was well known throughout the community. Unlike her former home, she was welcomed here.

Many had found it odd that a boy his age would wish to move into the home. Once they learned more of the couple, the inhabitants of the village welcomed them with open arms. Akira was known for his charismatic smile and helpful nature. If he wasn't working on the journal he worked for, he was running around town helping those in need. He was very active at the local school as well. Many of the children looked up to him as an idol which their parents approved of. For the first few months, every woman not already taken fought for his attention. It wasn't until he was spotted with his girlfriend that they began to admit defeat.

Chihaya had made a name for herself very quickly thanks to her "gift". Everyone had agreed that she was quite a beautiful woman. They also caught on very quickly that she had an accent which would come out when she was scolding her boyfriend for teasing her. Once her shop opened, business began to boom. She quickly became a staple for the village due to her popularity. People from the surrounding areas often made the trip to see her. Like her lover, she was well liked by most everyone in the village. The men knew better than to try anything after one particular incident when a drunken occupat of the bar they were at got a bit too touchy.

The couple had a reputation of being very romantic towards each other. Rather it was Akira drunkenly singing a love song to her during karaoke night, or Chihaya surprising him with a new motorcycle for his birthday.

The people of the village had also realized something. Akira had a different side to him once he was drunk enough or pushed to the edge. There was one occasion when he and Chihaya attended the local bar, The Jack, for a celebration. A group of mountain bikers were passing by and decided to stay the night in town. They were at the bar and started throughout out insults towards the locals before directing their verbal attacks towards the bumpkin. One of them hit a bit too close to home and Akira had lost it. The sheriff had to come in to break up the brawl that was started after Akira slammed one of the bikers into the pool table.

Not his proudest moment.

He was put into a jail cell where he was to stay the night. Someone had paid his bail and he was surprised to learn that it was one of the patrons from the bar. After two years of living in the village, Akira applied at the school as the shop teacher. He was given the job almost immediately. The entire town had already learned of his former case from when he was a teenager regarding Shido. Luckily everyone there hated him just as much as Akira did.

Akira had proven to be popular among his students thanks to his relaxed attitude and the way he would offer help to those with their own troubles. The entire town began to wonder just how long it would be for the young couple to get married. The local priest had already made an offer for them to use the church whenever they were ready. No pressure. Although there was one question that continued to go unanswered.

Why did they move there in the first place?

No one seemed to know. The only answer they had ever gotten was from Chihaya mentioning a tragic accident. That left many possibilities in the air. None of which anyone enjoyed. They were now a part of the family. It was easy to see that.

That brings us to the high school where we find Mr. Kurusu watching over his students. Their assignment for the week? Making a chair. Akira found his attention on one certain student. Arata had been one of his worst students. Not due to his attitude of course. He was simply never successful in his assessments which worried Akira. He knew the boy was the top of his class in many other subjects, but not this one. He had offered him further teachings which Arata gladly accepted.

"Alright kiddos, time is up. I will be going around the class and test out your chairs. If they break, you fail." Akira announced as he stood up from his desk.

He walked around the room and tested out the various chairs before he reached Arata's. The wooden seat looked very uneven and the back had not been put on. It was a stool which Akira had agreed was ok to make. He looked at the boy who, for once in his class, didn't look scared. He was confident. Akira pretended to look it over some more before he sat down. The chair stayed intact.

"Looks like you pass. Congratulations." Akira smiled.

Arata was beaming. Akira smiled to himself.


End file.
